


Stuck On You

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Loki and the reader don't get along. What will they do when they're forced together?





	Stuck On You

Your head hurt, your shoulders were cramped, and there was dried drool along your chin. You had overslept.

You sat up with a snort, your heart racing as you reached for your phone. You were twenty minutes late to the morning briefing. Tony had made a point of warning everyone the night before not to be late but here you were. You hated when you were the victim of his lectures and today’s would surely be tedious.

You pulled on a pair of jeans and a tee, slipping your feet into some flats as you brushed your hair out in the mirror. You stopped in shock and dismay as you looked at your reflection, your mouth falling open. Your hair. It was pink.

And you knew exactly who the culprit was.

Your anger blurred your reflection as you tossed your brush. You tore open your door and marched into the hall. You forgot your dread at being late as the fury filled you; burning your insides. He would pay. You were going to rip every strand of his hair out and watch him cry over the remains.

You rushed into the briefing room, the chatter within halting as Tony paused mid-sentence. He looked at you pointedly, about to reprimand you until his eyes focused. Your hair, your anger, your fiery eyes. The rest of the table glanced over, their silence deafening as all but one watched in silence.

“You,” You pointed at Loki, his legs stretched out beneath the table as he leaned back lazily in his chair examining his fingernails, “I’m going to murder you. And I’m not being figurative. Y-You’re dead.”

“Now, Y/N,” Thor stood to defend his brother, “It’s just hair.”

“And he’s just a rat,” You pushed aside the empty chair meant for you, leaning over the table, “Get up, you bastard.”

“I don’t understand what the problem is?  _You_ overslept. It has nothing to do with me,” Loki shrugged.

“My hair!” You nearly screamed, “I know it was you.”

Finally he looked over at you, acting as if he was truly shocked. “Oh my.”

“ _Oh my_?!” He had gone far enough and his fake innocence struck the match.

You leaped across the table, seizing him by the collar as you latched onto him. The chair tipped below him as you landed atop him and reeled back to punch him. Your arm was caught by Thor and Steve grabbed your other as the two of them removed you from the helpless trickster.

You watched as Loki rose, scandalized and ruffled. He smoothed back his hair and looked at you with scorching green eyes. He pointed at you, getting as close as he could as you were held back.

“You dare touch a god?” He challenged.

“Loki,” Thor grumbled, “We all know you did it.”

“It doesn’t change that I am a god and she is a mere mortal,” He boomed, “How dare–”

His words were cut off as a metal loop closed around his raised wrist. Vision clasped the cuff around Loki’s arm, forcing it down as he hooked the other around your wrist. Thor and Steve released you as you stood in shock, tugging on the handcuffs as Loki did the same.

“What the fuck?” You played tug-of-war with the god as Vision watched calmly.

“I don’t think that’s going to solve the problem,” Tony said.

“I think it will,” Vision declared, “I’ve read studies which say that the only way to overcome conflict is to address the issues. After observing these two, they are more inclined to avoid each other and that would mean a prolongation of tensions. This way they are forced to face their differences.”

“Or kill each other,” Nat chimed in.

“Well, it would be the end of it, either way,” Vision assured. “And yes, Loki did change your hair, Miss Y/N. I saw him last night outside your door.”

“And you didn’t stop him?”

“I had no inclination as to his intent,” Vision shrugged, “But next time, I most surely will do so.”

“I hate to say it but he may be right,” Steve said, “We can’t go on like this.”

“Yes, the only way to convince Loki to do anything is to make him,” Thor commented.

“No, you can’t be serious,” You were stunned. You grabbed Loki’s arm as you tried to wrench his hand through the cuff and he swatted you away.

“You two deserve it,” Tony rolled his eyes, “Now sit down so I can continue…Y/N, Loki can help you catch up after we’re finished.”

Stark smirked before he resumed. Thor offered his chair and you sat numbly beside Loki as he did the same. You glanced over at him in a mix of disbelief and anger. He sneered and looked away with a sigh. Today sucked.

* * *

At the end of the meeting, you stood abruptly. Despite your anger, you had nearly forgotten about the pest attached at the wrist. Loki however did not rise and you were almost pulled back down by him. Your nose flared as you turned on him, yanking on the cuffs harshly.

Vision made to pass but you stopped him with your free hand. “Not so fast,” You demand, lifting the arm you shared with Loki as he finally stood. The handcuffs were thicker than those issued to your standard police officer, the steel intermingled with covert programming. “How are we supposed to live like this? Humans, or at least, human-ish beings have needs.”

“I am aware,” His eyes looked at you with enraging placidity, “They will detach twice a day for thirty minutes,” He touched them with his thumb and your wrist detached from Loki’s, “But, regardless of you desires, they will find a way back to each other.”

When he removed his finger, your arm was pulled back to Loki’s and the cuffs locked with an audible click. You sighed as Vision carried on with as smug a look as an artificial being could have. It was easy to tell he was Tony’s own creation.

“You see what you’ve done,” You glared at Loki.

“ _You’re_  the one who throttled me,” He accused.

“Tell me, what would you do if you awoke to bubblegum hair?”

“Unlike you, _I_  have a sense of humour.”

“You? A sense of humour?” You scoffed.

He looked at you and grinned. “Yes. For instance, I think you look quite hilarious at this very moment.”

“You know, I wonder if it would simply be easier to drag around your corpse.”

“I cannot say the same thought did not occur to me,” His smirk died and he huffed, “Well, then. Let’s not tarry any longer. No sense in spending all day here.”

“What else can we do?” You grumbled.

“We’ll have to figure out something to distract ourselves to make this more tolerable,” He peered down his nose with distaste, “If that’s even possible.”

* * *

“Hey, I said stop,” You tugged on the cuffs, nearly causing Loki to trip. It would have been amusing if you wouldn’t have been dragged with him. “I need to grab my phone.”

“You can go without,” He tried to pull you along but you dug in your heels.

“Why are you in such a hurry, asshole?” You couldn’t withhold your anger any longer, “We’re supposed to be ‘tolerating’ each other and I can’t do that without memes.”

“Memes?” He squinted at you, “Why don’t you read a book? I have plenty.”

“And you’d let a peon such as me lay finger on one?” You asked sarcastically.

“Hmm…I hadn’t thought of that,” He smirked and you ready to punch him in the face.

“Come on,” You pulled him back the five steps to your door, “I’m getting my phone.”

You opened the door but as you went to step inside, Loki did the same and your shoulder was crushed against the frame painfully. You gasped and retreated, unable to cradle your arm for the dead weight attached to your wrist.

“My apologies, your highness,” You spat, “Please, by all means, go first.”

He blinked at you and glanced at the open door before rolling his eyes. You huffed as he made no move and you made a second attempt at entry. He walked behind you reluctantly, dragging his feet. Your bed was a tangled mess from your late awakening and you had left clothing hanging out of drawers in your search for clothing.

“God, you mortals are slobs,” He said as you searched for you phone.  _Hadn’t you left it beside your bed?_  “I don’t think you’ll be finding anything in this mess.”

“Would you shut up? It’s not that bad,” You grumbled, turning back as you looked around for the elusive mobile.

Your eye was caught by a flicker and Loki had become suspiciously quiet. He had one leg crooked out in a nonchalant stance as he flicked through your phone. He was surprisingly adept with the tech but his perusing your album of puppies was a violation.

“Hey,” You tried to snatch the phone from him but he pulled away. You collided with his chest in your effort as he held his free arm away from you. He was tall enough that you had little hope of reaching it. “Give it back, Loki.”

“Give it back, Loki, please,” Hecorrected with a smirk.

“Give it back and I won’t bring my knee up and crush all semblance of your godhood,” You threatened sweetly, “Even in a puddle, I could drag you across this tower.” You raised the cuffs, “These seem strong enough.”

“…Fine,” He slowly lowered his arm, surrendering the phone with a sigh, “You know, it would save you much distress to develop a sense of humour.”

“I have a sense of humour, it just doesn’t include my own humiliation,” You caught sight of your reflection in the phone screen as he held it out. You belonged in a production of grease with your hair. “Thank you.”

You tucked the phone in your pocket and turned back to yank the charger from the wall, tucking it in your jeans pocket. As you made to lead Loki to the door, you caught his eyes flitting away. His smirk had faded and he looked pensive; almost regretful. Or perhaps you were giving the trickster too much credit.

* * *

Loki was a fast reader. You knew that because he would jar your wrist almost constantly to turn the page. You had thought of taking up his offer of a book but you would not be able to focus. Instead, you fiddled with your phone with one hand and silently cursed your predicament.

You were sat in the common area. The two of you forced thigh-to-thigh on the leather loveseat. It was uncomfortable to say the least and you were trying to think of how to rid yourself of the cuffs. Perhaps if you pretended to play nice, Vision would remove them. Or maybe you could cut off Loki’s hand.

You were staring at his pale fingers, a shadow of a grin on your lips. He had slender wrists.  _Was he heavy sleeper?_   _Could Asgardians grow back body parts?_  That should’ve been your first question.

“You’re not cutting off my hand,” Loki had rested his book on his knee and was watching you.

“What? I wasn’t…I wouldn’t actually,” You mumbled, “I’m only desperate.”

“You know, I think one of the most important lessons I’ve learned in the last few years is that it is best to let grudges die.” He advised.

“You dyed my hair pink,” You retorted.

“It’s hair, I’ll dye it back for you if it’s absolutely necessary. But I think you look just fine, either way.”

“Oh, so you were doing me a favour by giving me cotton candy for hair?” You questioned.

“I was getting even,” He shrugged, “I am not a ‘green bean’ as you so eloquently put it.”

“So what? I called you one name. You filled my bath with snakes.”

“You don’t know that was me.”

“Thor said you used to put snakes in his closet when he was a child. The M.O. matches.”

“Hmmm,” He pursed his lips guiltily, “Wolllhmmmmm?”

“What?” He had spoken so quietly his words had turned to gibberish.

“I said…” He began hesitantly, “Would it help if I…apologized?”

“For the snakes or the hair?”

“Both,” He grumbled, “Because sitting here with you attached at the wrist is making me very sorry indeed.”

“You call that an apology?” You scoffed.

“Well, I am sorry. For me. That I am stuck with you,” He raised his wrist, grasping your cuff as he tried to pry his apart from it, “Ugh.”

“You’ll never break it,” You warned, “Stark doesn’t design anything to break.”

“I don’t,” Stark’s voice pierced the tension between you and Loki, “So the two of you had best start trying to get along.”

“We are,” Loki said as he ceased his efforts.

“No, you two are playing at it,” Tony sat in a chair, “And there is no one in this tower who can help you out of those but yourself. Vision can be a bit oblivious but he’s not stupid. We’ve all agreed the two of you need to take advantage of this opportunity and work out your differences.”

“Since when did you become a therapist, Tony?” You challenged, trying to cross your arms but were held back by Loki’s.

“Maybe since you charged into my meeting and attacked another member of my team,” He returned, “I admit, I’ve had the same urge but I have the restraint not to act on it.”

“You don’t have pink hair.”

“It wouldn’t look as good on me,” Tony said as he stood with a smirk, “It’s a good colour on you.”

He gave one last smug look and left you alone with the trickster. You opened your phone camera and looked at you hair with a frown. Even if you did like it, which you didn’t, you could never admit it. Otherwise, Loki would think his tricks acceptable.

“I told you,” Loki interrupted your thoughts and you lowered your phone, “It doesn’t look that bad.”

You frowned at him until he lifted his book, forcing his green eyes to read the words. You leaned back, trying to get comfortable on the loveseat and unlocked your phone once more. Maybe if you oiled your wrist you could slip right out of the cuffs.

* * *

Dinner had been awkward. Your dominant hand was currently out of commission so you were forced to eat with your other. The rest of the crew had watched not so subtly as you and Loki tried to maneuver around each other. When he had chosen to drink with the hand connected to yours, you had twitched and caused him to spill. You would have apologized if you had felt bad.

Thor was watching with the most blatant amusement. He smiled across at you and his brother while eating without restraint. You were starting to understand Loki’s detest of him, though you hated to agree with him on anything.

“Hey,” Nat was at your otherside, “Y/N?”

You were ignoring the table as they had all consented to this farce. Each and every one of them had let Vision do this and thus, were guilty by association. Every one of them had had their own issue with the Asgardian but had they been chained to him?

“What are you doing for…like, sleeping?” She asked quietly. Your head shot up as you couldn’t help but break your shunning.

“Huh?” You hadn’t thought of that. To be honest, you had been planning on getting these things off before then. Yet, it was evening and the end was not in sight, “Fuck.”

You glanced over at Loki as he stabbed at his food. He hadn’t eaten much for the staring contest he was having with his brother. Even if you were at odds with the demigod, the two of you shared in your loathing for the rest.

“Well?” Nat prodded.

“Well, seeing as you’ve agreed to me being bound to this dolt,” You hissed, “I fathom it’s not really a you problem, is it? Unless suddenly you’re willing to give us the key.”

“I…can’t. I was just curious,” She shrugged, her eyes turning to stone, “You know, you can really be a bitch.”

“Me? A bitch?” Your voice was louder than you intended, “Says the bitch who has me cuffed to this little shit.”

You raised your wrist and the entire table stared at you. Loki forced your hand down and leaned over to whisper in your ear, “You’re making a scene, dear. In front of our dinner guests.”

“Oh, don’t you make me seem like the crazy one,” You turned on him. His little jokes were not helping.

“My apologies,” Loki spoke to the table with a smirk, “As you see, I have to keep a short leash on this one.”

He tugged on the cuffs and you raised your other fist, ready to break his nose. You stilled yourself at the realization that you weren’t doing yourself any favours and if anything, you had sentenced yourself to another day with him.  _Why did he have to rile you?_

“You know,” You lowered your voice, “Your antics affect both of us now, idiot.”

“In a way, it’s worth it,” He smirked, “When we get out of this, I’ll no longer be the resident villain.”

* * *

You and Loki were fighting over where to go next. The lounge wasn’t an option as you had had more than enough of the other Avengers at dinner. Your room wasn’t an option because Loki was apparently picky about decor and you did not relish a plunge into the beast’s lair. Either way, neither of you were winning and your wrist was starting to hurt.

“We can’t spend the night in the hallway,” You pulled away one last time, nearly toppling as the cuffs detached from each other.

“Hmm?” Loki looked as stunned as you felt.

You stared at the cuff, a set of ice blue numbers appearing digitally along the dark blue strip on the edge. **29:58.**  It continued to count down and you sighed. “Damn, we’ve only got twenty-nine minutes apart.”

“We better make the best of it,” He slithered, “I’d suggest a shower. Maybe a change of clothes.”

“Shut up,” You were ready to throttle him again but time was essential. “Go before you waste any more of my time.”

You raced to your room and into your bathroom. You did need a shower as much as Loki’s little comment annoyed you. You washed quickly hoping to enjoy what few minutes you had by yourself. But who knew, maybe the cuffs wouldn’t find each other.

You took care of as much personal business as you could. You pulled on a pair of sweats and a loose tank top, your hair still damp but feeling much better. You stared in the mirror as you recalled your new do and played grimly with the magenta locks. This was all Loki’s fault; the hair, the cuffs, the utter horribleness of the day.

You were just tucking your phone into the pocket of your sweats when your arm jerked out against your will. The clock had struck zero and the timer disappeared. Your arm was being drawn by some invisible force; some sort of magnetism. You couldn’t lower your wrist and found yourself slammed into the door.

It took everything you had to open it as you were dragged out into the hall. Your feet slid across the floor even though you were walking at top speed. You nearly toppled Steve as you turned the next corner and he caught your hand before it could smack into his chest. He tried to hold onto you, confused at what was going on as you fought against the unyielding force.

“It’s the damn cuff,” You grunted as he released you, crashing into the wall as it summoned you to the corner, “Goddamn it.”

“Language,” Steve warned.

“Screw you, Steve,” You called back, nearly tripping over your feet as you surrendered to the cuff’s will.

You suddenly collided with another, the force ceasing as you heard an audible beep and click. Loki wore a set of silken pajamas which seemed more appropriate for another era. His black hair was freshly washed and his face tense with displeasure. He raised his hand, displaying your bounds and rolled his eyes.

“Such a lovely reunion,” He shook his head.

“I’m enjoying this about as much as you,” You tried to look at the flesh of your wrist. It was chafing from the abuse of the cuff.

“Staring at it will not unlock it,” He lowered his arm sharply and further jarred you.

“Ow,” You made to jab him but he caught your hand with his other, “That hurt, you ass.”

“Even so, it was unintentional,” He kept hold of your fist, “No more hitting…we’re supposed to be getting along.”

“Did you ever do what you were supposed to do?”

“No, but I had some time to think without the nuisance of your presence and I figured it’s the only way to rid ourselves of this snare,” He explained as he let you go, “Or at least, we make the others think we’re getting along. Keep our squabbles behind closed doors, let them see what they want to see.”

“I never thought I’d be conspiring with you but it doesn’t sound completely idiotic…and I haven’t much of a choice.”

“Well, thus far, you’ve not come up with anything better than tugging and whining,” He retorted, “But please, keep thinking and you may just find a useful brain cell.”

“So much for being cordial,” You scoffed, “We have more pressing matters. These are not going to be off tonight,” You tugged on the cuffs, “We need to figure out sleeping arrangements. I’m tired as hell and I want what little rest I can get attached to you.”

“The feeling is mutual,” He scowled, “I think it may be the only time we’ll truly be peaceable.”

“So?” You tilted your head, “Yours or mine.”

“I don’t know what sounds less appealing; risking whatever mites hide in your bed or allowing you in mine.”

“Really, Loki?” You shuddered as you exhaled, trying to withhold your irritation, “It’s like you’re not even trying.”

“Fine,” He peered down his nose at you, his green eyes flashing with bemusement. He was taking pleasure from provoking you and you were too enraged to notice. The realization only added to your ire, “I should be selfish and choose my own room. Much less cluttered than your own and it should be such an honour for a Midgardian such as yourself to grace the sheets of a prince of Asgard.”

“Ew,” You frowned, “Don’t say it like that.”

“Oh, you only wish,” He brought a finger up to stroke your chin coyly and you swatted away his hand.

“Let’s just go,” You huffed.

You let him guide you back to his rooms. There was little urgency in your step and you only longed to lay down and try to forget about the longest day of your life. When you entered, you were almost shocked at how pristine the space was. 

A tall black shelf was filled with books, a writing desk sat against the wall, and a barrel-chest wardrobe loomed in the corner. His bed was bigger than your own and you wondered how he acquired that luxury. You weren’t complaining as you thought of being crammed into your double with the trickster.  _It was better this way, right? Was there truly anything ideal about the circumstance?_

“I’d prefer it if you’d not touch anything but seeing as you’re not a very skilled listener, I’ll settle with you merely not breaking anything.” He mused.

“I’ll break you,” You muttered.

“Pardon?”

“Nothing, I won’t break anything,” You promised petulantly, “May I borrow a book, your highness?”

“You may,” He grinned, missing or perhaps ignoring your sarcasm, “I can make a recommendation or two.”

“I can choose for myself,” You assured him as you approached the bookcase.

He stood beside you, his eyes judging as you examined the titles etched upon the spines. You reached out to the first to catch your eye;  _Golden Skies: A Brief History of Asgard_.

“Ah, a novice selection,” He commented.

“Would you–Look, I don’t know much of Asgard but maybe this might help me figure out why you’re such a jackass.”

“No, no, I shouldn’t be so arbitrary. I should be impressed that you’ve the desire to learn at all.”

“You know, your compliments sound a lot like insults,” You growled.

“It was more an observation,” He grinned, “You mortals are painfully ignorant to the universe around you.”

“Just…get your book and start reading, Starboy,” You ordered, “Hopefully this is boring enough to put me to sleep quickly.”

Getting into bed was awkward. You both had to approach from the same side and you climbed up first, nearly falling as you did. It was as if you only had one arm left to you, a boulder chained to the other. Loki climbed in next to you, his book waiting for him on his bedside table. He shifted as he sat against the headboard, fidgeting and yanking on your arm in the process.

“Would you sit still?” You hissed, trying to open your book with one hand.

“It’s hard to get comfortable with a pest in your bed,” He returned.

“Whatever,” You rolled your eyes and flipped the first page.

He jolted you again and the cover snapped shut. You sighed and re-opened it, bending your legs to cradle the book as you tried to focus on the words. It took some minutes, but at last he stilled and took his own book, the tension relenting as both of you lost yourselves in the texts.

You didn’t notice when your eyelids began to sag but you awoke slumped forward, the book having slipped to the edge of the mattress. Loki reached over to push you back against the headboard, smirking as you wiped the sleep from your eyes.

“I think it’s past your bedtime,” He teased, setting his book aside.

“Mmm,” You were too groggy to argue.

The two of you worked together to get under the covers and he was surprisingly co-operative as you settled onto the mattress. He pulled your pillow down from against the headboard before his own and the two of you laid on your backs, unable to rest any other way. The cuffs were to be a literal pain in your back.

You closed your eyes as Loki reached over to turn off the lamp and tried not to think of the unusual warmth beside you. You were attuned to sleeping alone; preferred it even. It was much simpler when you weren’t chained to another. Even so, you were tired enough to drift off, the darkness washing over you.

You were awakened by soft snoring in your ear. Sweat had built up along your neck and back and you were swathed in an unnatural heat. You opened your eyes, the pale crook of a neck filling your view. In your sleep, you had managed to tangle yourself with Loki; his arm around you, your head nestled against him as you returned his nocturnal embrace.

Morning light leaked in around the edge of the dark green curtains and you groaned as you tried to detached yourself from the trickster. Your cuffed hands were crushed between the two of you and your arm was asleep. You rescinded your free arm but his continued to cling to you tightly.

“Loki,” You whispered, jostling your attached wrists, “Wake up.”

“Hmmp,” His green eyes opened and looked down at you in shock.

It took him a moment before he pulled away from you, rolling onto his back with a grunt. You fell back in the same manner, trying to distance yourself from Loki as much as you could. The tension had changed. There was the usual loathing but mixed with awkwardness. You had never expected to get so close to the demigod, nor had you ever desired to.

You pulled on the cuffs. “Still.” You confirmed, “I don’t think I can do another day.”

“Don’t think we have much of a choice,” He grumbled, brushing his dark hair from his face. You had never seen him look disheveled. “But I wholeheartedly agree…for once.”

“Truly concerning,” You mused, “Never thought I’d hear those words from you.”

“Don’t get used to it,” He sat up, peeking over at you as his drowsiness was replaced with delight, “I almost forgot about your hair.”

“There it is,” You sighed, recalling your rosy hair, “A good morning to you, too.”

* * *

Three days. Three days and you were going crazy. Even having established a routine, you were going stir crazy. Neither of you could go on missions with the other attached to you and being around the others was near intolerable. They were openly amused that you and Loki were trapped and it was seeming less and less like this had been done to help.

You sat beside Loki, stirring your cereal as you stared at the wall. You had continued to argue but the conflicts had lessened. Your proclivity for violence had dwindled and you merely wanted to be your own person again. It was easier to resolve your issue with the demigod as both of you were desperate to get away from the other.

Yet there were times you caught yourself unbothered by his forced presence. When the two of you sat in silence, reading or just doing your own thing, and the wrist connected to yours didn’t inhibit you so much. Plus you had gotten to know Loki in ways you had never desired. Though you had short breaks from each other, it was not enough to avoid uncomfortable situations.

The sheet of privacy was borne of these conundrums. When you needed to be alone or were trying to respect each other’s boundaries, you put the sheet over your head and tried to ignore reality. It was silly, a child’s game, but it made bathroom breaks a little less humiliating. With your arm linked through a crack in the door, you sat under the shroud and isolated yourself with headphones.

 _Did the others not know what torture they had inflicted on you? Did they not care that you were going mad?_  You broke your trance and glanced over at Loki, his dark circles were as bad as yours and his thousand-mile stare was haunting. He sensed your gaze and met it with his own.

“Loki,” You were weak; you needed out. “We need to convince the others that we’ve learned our lesson. I don’t know about you but I think I actually have. Another day and I’ll suffocate myself with the sheet of privacy.”

“I hate to admit, especially to you, but…you’re right,” He frowned and hung his head, holding his chin in his hands. You allowed him the use of both as you couldn’t help but sympathize with him.

“How do we do it though?” You pondered. “They’ll think it’s an act…I did threaten to stab you yesterday in front of Tony.”

“Yes, but you didn’t follow through,” Loki added, “That’s an improvement, right?”

“I suppose,” You bit your lip as you thought, “Maybe we could apologize to each other?”

“Apologize?” He raised his head and grimaced.

“In front of them.”

“In front of them?” You could see the internal struggle behind his eyes; pride and desperation fighting for compromise.

“Please?” You begged, “I can’t go on. I just can’t.”

“Hmmm,” He sighed in consideration, “I haven’t any other choice. At this point, I’d sever my arm to rid myself of these cuffs.”

“We could do that, too,” You offered.

“I’d rather the apology,” He almost laughed.

“Right, let us do it before we change our minds,” You stood, nearly falling over the chair as he reluctantly did the same.

“Let us,” He resigned, grabbing your arm to help your catch your balance, “Or you’ll hurt the both of us.”

You swung your arm with determination and dread as you marched down the hall beside Loki. He was visibly annoyed by the motion but his own anxiety was evident in his balled fists. You found Tony, Vision, and Thor in the front room. It wasn’t everyone but it would do.

You approached the bar as Tony leaned against the other side. Thor was sat on a stool and Vision was across the room, gazing out at the city skyline. You and Loki stood like a pair of school children in a play. You glanced at each other, waiting for the other to begin.

“Right, we have something to say,” You announced, “And we figured you’d want to hear it.”

“Yes,” Loki agreed, “And we’re not going to say it twice.”

The three Avengers shared a moment of confusion and amusement. The two of you must have been a peculiar sight; no longer trying to kill each other and in a state of disintegration. They were getting what they wanted.

“Do you wanna go first?” You asked Loki.

“No, you go,” He elbowed you.

“Why should I–” You caught yourself before you could descend into bickering, “Okay, Loki,” You steadied yourself and turned to him in earnest, “I am sorry.” You glanced over at your audience, waiting expectantly, “I’m sorry I attacked you at that briefing and for all the times I’ve raised a hand to you. While you deserved it, it was not the correct response.”

“Why, thank you, Y/N, about time,” He smirked at the rest, “You see, she’s apologized. We’re all better.”

“Loki,” You warned darkly.

“Fine, fine,” He relented as the others waited, “I’m sorry, Y/N, for dying your hair and all those other tricks I played on you…but in all fairness, I’ve played as many on everyone else here and your reactions–Even so, I am sorry.” He turned to Vision who had left his vigil at the window to listen, “Now please, unlock this.” He raised your wrists between you, “I beg of you.”

To your surprise, Vision neared and closed his hand around the cuffs, slipping a small disk into the slot and they unlatched. At last you were free and you let the metal fall from your arm with a gleeful chuckle.

“Oh my god,” You were in a state of disbelief, “We’re free!”

“Finally,” Loki breathed with a smile.

“I must warn you two,” Vision said pointedly, “I will not hesitate to replace these.”

“You won’t have to,” You swore, clasping your hands together, “I would rather death.”

* * *

Despite your freedom, you were restless. You tossed and turned for an hour before accepting your insomnia. You rose and shuffled across the room in the dark. You unplugged your phone and yawned, scrolling through your notifications.

You were exhausted but you knew sleep would not come. You ventured out into the hall, not wanting to sit in your room like an angsty teenager. You found your way to the common area, flicking on the kettle and watching it boil. You took out a mug and dropped in a bag of chamomile, tapping your fingers impatiently on the counter.

“Make me a cup?” Loki’s voice terrified you and you nearly tossed the mug at him.

You hadn’t even heard him enter and you were even more surprised by his tone. It was almost friendly. You stared at him a moment before reacting, pulling out a second mug without argument.

“Can’t sleep?” You asked.

“Mhmm,” He sat on the couch, resting the book in his hand on his knee, “I’m even starting a new book.”

“I never finished the one I started,” You admitted guiltily, “Would you mind if I borrowed it again?”

“If you must,” He allowed in his way, “I won’t miss it very much.”

The kettle clicked off and you poured the boiling water. You left the bags in and brought the cups over carefully. Too many times you had managed to burn yourself in the process. You set them on the table in front of the couch and sat beside Loki.

You scratched at the edge of the bandage around your wrist; the flesh had been scratched away by the cuffs and you had smothered it in ointment. Loki’s wrist was pale and unmarked. His eyes followed your fingers and his brows crinkled.

“I guess I pulled too hard,” You admitted.

“I did say so,” He smirked.

“So, what are we reading now?” You asked.

“ _The Tale of Baldur_ ,” He held out the cover, “It was my mother’s copy; her favourite book.”

“Oh,” You were taken aback for a moment; he never spoke of his mother.

“Um,” toyed with the cover, opening and closing it, “I can read some to you…maybe it will help you sleep?”

You narrowed your eyes at him. Without him restrained, you weren’t sure you trusted him enough to fall asleep around him.

“I won’t dye your hair…” He promised with a mischievous smile.

“Well, it can’t get much worse,” You reached up to touch your hair, “And I don’t think I’ll be sleeping anytime soon so you might as well keep me entertained, at least.”

“It’s not so hard to keep you amused,” He said sardonically, inducing another roll of your eyes.

“Just…read,” You demanded with exasperation.

“Right,” He leaned forward to take a sip of his tea before opening the book, “ _The Tale of Baldur_ …”

* * *

Despite your conviction, you had fallen asleep. It was a deep sleep; no dreams or disturbances could wake you. You stirred slowly, your head on Loki’s shoulder, the two of you leaned against each other on the couch. The book was across his lap, his page lost.

You heard the fridge close and shot up, looking to the perpetrator. Peter, that younger spider kid Tony brought around, was unwrapping a cheese string as he turned to stare at you. You frowned and nudged Loki who woke with a start.

“Hey,” The teen squeaked, “I was, uh, just getting a snack.”

“What are you doing here?” You took out your phone and checked the time.

“Mister Stark invited me. We’re working on a new suit.”

“So shouldn’t you be with him?”

“Listen, kid,” Loki stood menacingly, “What you saw is not what you think. Don’t deceive your puny mind into think it otherwise.

“Loki, leave him alone,” You rose and stopped him before he could close in on Peter, “You won’t tell anyone, will you, Pete?”

“Um,” He looked at your hand on Loki’s arm and you recoiled quickly, “No…”

“Look, I have nothing against you but you see Loki here, he’s not so easily placated and should you mention this little scene to anyone, I won’t have any reason to keep him from acting on his anger,” You warned, “I like you, Peter, don’t give either of us a reason not to.”

“I wouldn’t tell anyone,” Peter’s voice was getting higher, “I was only here to get a snack and no one else was here, okay?”

“Good,” You smiled and waited for the kid to take his cheese and go. He did so warily, keeping his eyes on Loki until he was out the door.

“You really think he won’t tell?” Loki asked.

“What’s there to tell? We fell asleep, so what?”

“I suppose you’re right,” Loki shrugged, “And he’s a kid. I don’t think any would believe him anyhow.”

“You’re not going to pester him, are you?”

“…No.”

“Don’t,” You poked him in the chest, “He’s not going to say anything and you’ll only give him a reason to do so.”

* * *

You were sitting across from Nat, other residents of the tower appearing one by one at the table. There were containers of Chinese food strewn along the tabletop waiting to be opened. Most nights, the lot of you split take out, if you weren’t away on a mission.

The seat beside you shifted and a dark figure sat beside you. You looked over at Loki as Nat carried on telling you about her last mission. She had been talking to Wanda more than you anyhow. You were surprised to find the trickster staring back, a sheepish look on his face.

“I, uh, here,” He lifted the book he had been hiding under the table, “I almost forgot to grab it.”

“Oh,” You took the history book you had been reading during your time exiled with the demigod, “Thanks.”

“And I…” He gulped and paused, looking around the table as Thor quickly averted his eyes. You wondered why the other Asgardian was so interested in this little interaction. _Had he talked to Peter?_ “…was wondering if you wanted to finish _The Tale of Baldur_?”

“If I can even remember where we were,” You chuckled, “It was interesting though.”

“Is that a yes?” He sounded almost hopeful, his green eyes sparkling.

“Uh, yeah,” You smiled, slightly confused.

“Tonight?” He urged.

“Is this another trick because I really don’t want to be cuffed to you again. My wrist is still healing.”

“No, it’s not a trick,” He vowed, “I only…” He seemed hesitant, once more glancing around the table, “I like having someone to share with.”

“Should I be flattered or suspicious?” You wondered aloud and he frowned, “Sorry, I was just kidding.”

“You don’t have to,” He twiddled his fingers atop the table.

“No, I want to,” You assured him you said as you set down the book beside your plate, “You know, you’re not so bad when you aren’t attached to my arm.”

“You, too,” He tried to hide his smile as he reached for the container of rice.

You couldn’t help your own smile as you filled your plate. Vision could be utterly oblivious but he may have actually helped, even if it had been torment. Though, you still couldn’t be sure you wouldn’t once more wake up with a new hair colour.


End file.
